Cita perfecta
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Suponía que si Ash quería saber algo de él, simplemente podía preguntarlo. Aunque no es como si fuera a responderle, pese a que tuviera delante una taza de café. [One-shot] [Shen/Ash]
_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Esta historia está basada en el fanfic de Tekken: "Perfect Date", de Chiara Polairix Edelstein, a quien agradezco muchísimo el permiso de tomar su idea y adaptarla a KOF_ _lean el de ella que es súper bellísimo._

 _Advertencia: Este es un intento de Shen/Ash, con algo de OoC y humor random. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

—Quiero conocerte mejor —habían sido las palabras de Ash que más sonaron a orden que a petición, y Shen lo único que atinó a hacer fue a alzar una ceja. Oswald ahogó una risita en el vaso de whisky, y el rubio lo miró a él y después al francés, quien sólo lo contemplaba con su habitual calma para después añadir algo sobre salir juntos.

—Es decir, una cita —dijo el mayor de los tres, y Shen estuvo a nada de golpearlo por esa broma de mal gusto, pero la respuesta inmediata de Ash lo detuvo.

—No sé si sea esa la palabra… —pronunció, quedándose unos segundos en silencio antes de seguir —.Pero se le acerca. Sólo que me he dado cuenta que tenemos varios años de conocernos y nunca hemos podido tomar un café los dos solos —afirmó mientras se recargaba sobre la barra del bar a donde habían ido a parar para hablar sobre el torneo futuro. Shen estaba cada vez más confundido, pero desde luego no iba a darse el lujo de que los otros se dieran cuenta de ello — ¿Entonces?...

Shen sintió la mirada de Oswald por debajo de sus gafas y la palabra "cita" acudió a su mente. Ash era su compañero de equipo, y sí, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos (tomando en cuenta que Duo Lon se había alejado y ahora estaba el viejo irlandés), habían compartido momentos de tensión, alegría y mutuo apoyo, pero no por ello podría considerarse que fueran amigos o algo más, como muchos creían (Oswald normalmente llamaba a sus disputas "peleas maritales"). Aunque para su mala fortuna existieron un par de ocasiones en que llegaron a más que un simple roce de manos, pero Shen no lo admitía del todo y culpaba al alcohol o a la exorbitante cantidad de cangrejos que seguramente se había cenado la noche anterior. Su memoria se tornaba difusa en cuanto intentaba evocar el cuerpo desnudo de Ash, caliente y húmedo de sudor, apegándose al suyo que estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Al despertar no estaba a su lado (lo cual agradecía) pero sí estaban sus marcas: mordidas, rasguños y algo parecido a quemaduras, que para acabarla ardían como tales. Al verlo después no pudo más que confrontarlo, consiguiendo que Ash bostezara y murmurara algo en francés que interpretó como un "lo que sea".

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando? No lo sabía, pero podía averiguarlo si es que aceptaba su extraña y repentina proposición.

—Pues si pagas tú… —Fue la respuesta del asiático, y no hubo necesidad de más palabras, ya que se apresuró a continuar con la partida de cartas que tenía con Oswald (que milagrosamente no hizo ningún otro comentario), por lo que tampoco pudo ver la expresión de satisfacción que le dedicó Ash.

II

" _Salir por primera vez con la persona que te gusta puede resultar aterrador, ¡pero no te preocupes! He aquí cinco recomendaciones para que tu cita resulte perfecta"_

 _Número uno: No pensar en la típica pregunta: ¿Qué me pongo? ¡Usa lo que te haga sentir cómodo!_

Ash cerró la revista antes de hacerla cenizas con sus flamas. Aquella lectura era inútil, digna de una adolescente tonta y no tenía caso poner en práctica esos consejos, ya que le resultaba indiferente causarle a Shen una buena impresión. No era como si deseara proponerle algo formal a su compañero de equipo en aquel paseo, así que no debía tomarse molestias innecesarias y tan sólo pensar en su propia diversión. Debía sincerarse, le atraía el asiático: Antes de llegar a China y conocerlo a él y a Duo Lon, creía en el cliché de que todos los orientales eran iguales, copias de copias de más copias. ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevó al verlos! Sin embargo y hablando con toda franqueza, le resultaba más sencillo tratar con el rubio: le gustaba su fiereza y su masculinidad, sus músculos bien delineados y ese porte de chico duro que tanta gracia le daba. Pero sobre todo, que no tenía tantas neuronas en la cabeza por lo que era mucho más sencillo de manipular que el heredero de los Hizoku.

Bostezó, viendo su ropa para elegir qué llevarse. Si Ash salía, independientemente de que fuera a algún barrio bajo a buscar posibles compañeros de equipo o de compras por la ciudad luz, gustaba que lo voltearan a ver. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si siempre lucía impecable? De igual modo dedicó a sus uñas un tiempo especial para arreglarlas aunque estaba seguro de que el contrario no le haría caso alguno a ese detalle, pero no por eso lo descuidaría. Esperaba tan sólo que Shen fuese con lo más decente que tuviera en su armario, y la perspectiva tan desoladora de verlo vestido con su traje característico lo hizo suspirar.

 _Número dos: Acordar una hora y un lugar determinado. Importante: No llegar tarde._

Shen se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla en un afán de tranquilizarse y no destruir el primer objeto que le pasara por delante. Ash lo había citado en uno de los centros comerciales más grandes y elegantes de Shanghái, a sabiendas de que sería un lugar entretenido por las múltiples tiendas y cafeterías que tendrían a su disposición. Había hecho el esfuerzo de llegar a tiempo (o no tan tarde como acostumbraba) y lo estaba esperando cerca de la fuente principal desde hacía cuarenta minutos. ¡Cuarenta minutos! ¿Quién se creía él para hacerlo esperar durante tanto tiempo? Se había entretenido imaginándose la paliza que le daría al francés (aunque fuera sólo en su mente), y apenas reflexionaba sobre seguir ahí o irse cuando una voz conocida lo llamó por su nombre.

— ¡Oh, Shen, quién lo diría! Llegaste temprano —dijo Ash, y ni siquiera se molestó en añadir una disculpa o una excusa por su retraso. Traía unas gafas oscuras que se apartó para mirar al mayor de abajo hacia arriba, inspeccionándolo sin disimular. El único cambio que había hecho Shen en su vestimenta era abotonarse la camisa, pero se dio por bien servido —.Ven, demos una vuelta —añadió para subir por las escaleras eléctricas, dejando al rubio parado como un idiota antes de reaccionar, decir una grosería en mandarín que hizo llorar a un niñito que estaba cerca, y seguirlo.

 _Número tres: Conviértete en el perfecto caballero._

La familia Crimson siempre se distinguió por su educación, a Ash le enseñaron desde pequeño a ser caballeroso con las mujeres, tratarlas con delicadeza y atención, muestra de ello era su querida Elisabeth. No obstante, aplicar sus detalles con Shen resultaba contraproducente: Shen no era una chica, pero sí su acompañante, por lo que Ash no pudo evitar abrirle la puerta de la cafetería para dejarlo entrar primero, situación que acarreó las risas de un grupo de colegialas. Shen lo fulminó con la mirada y entró al local maldiciendo entre dientes al francés y a todos sus antepasados.

—Perdón por ser considerado, _chérie_ —dijo Ash cuando estaban sentados a la mesa esperando a ser atendidos.

— ¡No me llames así! —exigió el rubio, y el joven que se acercaba a tomar la orden dio un respingo, asustado. Ash rodó los ojos.

—No hagas una escena, ¿sí? Existimos personas que apreciamos la tranquilidad —respondió, y por un instante se sintió como si en lugar de dos varones fuesen un chico y su histérica novia. Claro, Shen sería lo último —.Ahora, ¿qué quieres comer? Hay muchas opciones, te recuerdo que yo pagaré así que elige lo que desees — El mesero les dio el menú con extrema cautela y Shen miró la carta, dudoso de qué pedir. Estaba al tanto de que Ash lo había llevado a un sitio como ese por la sencilla razón de que no quería pasar vergüenza con su pronunciación al pedir un platillo occidental. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que el francés fuera un idioma tan difícil!

—… ¡Tráeme los mejores cangrejos que tengas! —sentenció después de un rato de leer nombres raros de postres europeos, cerrando el menú y lanzándolo sobre la mesa. El rubio menor lo miró fijo, y poco faltó para que las dos cartas empezaran a arder.

 _Número cuatro: El recorrido de la cita puede variar._

Decir que Shen estaba enfadado era poco. ¡Estaba colérico! No sólo no había podido disfrutar de su platillo favorito, sino que había sido obligado a beber un empalagoso café con leche y mucha crema, ordenado por Ash.

—Tráigale también una galleta. No quiero que se quede con hambre —sonrió sarcástico antes de que el mozo saliera huyendo de los dos. Shen se recargó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, retomando la fantasía de golpear al otro y preguntándose por qué continuaba ahí. ¿No se supone que quería conocerlo mejor? Porque ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento. Momento, ¿por qué estaba pensando eso? No era como si Shen deseara que Ash lo conociera del todo. El francés sólo lo consideraba como una herramienta para conseguir lo que quería y por más que el chino odiara sentirse usado, no encontraba otra explicación a su relación. Sin contar que él también hacia lo mismo, aunque no de una forma tan sutil pero certera como el otro: Permanecer con Ash implicaba algunos lujos y excelentes peleas con oponentes muy fuertes, una manera de probar que su sobrenombre siempre estaría vigente.

Las bebidas llegaron y Ash daba sorbos a la suya mirando desentendido por las amplias ventanas del café. Shen se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, ya que ver al otro callado era casi tan extraordinario como lo era verlo a él. Se fijó en los pequeños detalles de su rostro, en la forma en que se relamía los labios para apartar cualquier rastro de café, las pecas que poblaban la nívea piel y lo hacían verse mucho menor a la edad que tenía realmente, en un mechón de cabello que se resistía a ser controlado sin importar qué tantos productos se pusiera y que acomodó detrás de su oreja. Las manos del francés eran igual de blancas que su cara (supuso que por el uso de guantes) por lo que sus uñas resaltaban, teñidas en color negro. Ash parecía más una chica que algunas mujeres que conocía, pero siempre había demostrado que no era una, pese a que no le suponía gran interés manifestar su hombría a los cuatro vientos como muchos varones (quizá Shen estuviera incluido en ese grupo. Lo más probable es que fuera así). Ash se sintió observado por lo que miró al asiático de soslayo antes de voltearse por completo a él.

— ¿Hum? ¿Ya te comiste tu galleta? —preguntó como si Shen fuese alguna especie de animal de compañía, una mascota que recibía recompensas por su buen comportamiento. Este soltó un gruñido que le provocó gracia —.Relájate. ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora, _chérie_?...

Shen iba a responder que dejara de nombrarlo de aquella tonta forma, cuando el más bajo se incorporó de su asiento con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando fijo el exterior de la tienda. Enseguida lanzó un par de billetes a la mesa y tomó al chino del brazo, saliendo del local. ¿La razón? Un conjunto para caballero exhibido en una de las tiendas que dejó al más bajo sin respiración.

—Estoy al tanto que no te interesa la moda, pero trata de portarte bien mientras no estoy, ¿quieres? —le pidió antes de que entraran al elegante establecimiento. Shen resopló y tomó asiento en un mueble, al lado de unos pobres diablos con las manos a reventar de bolsas de compras y una expresión de amargura en el rostro, como si estuvieran ahí esperando algo (o a alguien) que jamás llegaría. Y por primera vez en todo el día, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

 _Conclusión: el beso perfecto (o algo así)_

Para suerte de Shen, no terminó como aquellos tipos: Ash no tardó tanto, se probó el traje haciéndole las preguntas de rigor a la encargada y salió del lugar con su compra, contento. Había sido un gasto considerable ya que nada en aquel sitio era barato, pero a él no podía importarle menos.

—Listo —indicó al rubio a la par que lo tomaba del brazo como si fueran una melosa pareja y Shen no se molestó en rezongar.

Anduvieron dando vueltas en el lugar, subiendo y bajando por las escaleras eléctricas. Volvieron a toparse con las colegialas de la cafetería, Shen estaba casi seguro que una de ellas sacó el móvil para tomarles una fotografía y estuvo a punto de quitárselo de no ser por la intervención de Ash que lo jaló más fuerte contra sí. El francés parecía encantado de aquel momento de relativa libertad donde podía comportarse como un joven normal, desentendido de los torneos y todas esas cosas. En cuanto algún objeto en los aparadores llamaba su atención, pedía a Shen que le explicara si en toda China existían esa clase de cosas y cuando pensaban importarlas a Occidente, a pesar de que el rubio no sabía ni le interesaba. Pese a todo, Shen no podía negar que había instantes en que se la estaba pasando bien, como en el momento en que Ash insistió en comprarle otro café (ahora a su gusto y en otra tienda) o cuando lo llevó a una tienda de animales exóticos donde tenían en una pecera de gran tamaño a decenas de diminutos cangrejos que emergían de la arenilla y movían sus tenazas para alejar a los demás. El francés no lo soltó en ninguna ocasión y a pesar de que Shen ya sentía el brazo dolorido, tampoco hizo ademan alguno de alejarse, cosa que le sorprendió. El tiempo fue pasando hasta que Ash miró el reloj que traía en la muñeca (y que se veía bastante caro) y le comentó que ya era hora de irse. Salieron del centro, alumbrados por los postes y anuncios que opacaban la luz de las estrellas. Ash lo soltó ahora sí, sujetando su bolsa de compras.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó nuestra salida? —dijo. Shen lo miró extrañado, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso si en el transcurso del día no se había interesado demasiado en su opinión? El francés se estiró, perezoso. Miró al chino fijamente antes de sonreírle con malicia, y Shen tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo tomó del mentón ejerciendo una suave caricia que logró hacer que el rubio se estremeciera —.Porque yo sí que me he divertido mucho. _Merci_ _beaucoup…_ —añadió, acercándose. Shen se quedó en blanco hasta que sintió los labios de Ash contra su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de los labios. Si se moviera un poco más… El contacto no duró demasiado, y Ash se alejó en silencio antes de detener un taxi.

— ¡En fin! Pongámonos de acuerdo para la próxima vez, _¿oui?_ —dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de la diestra. Subió y el vehículo arrancó enseguida, dejando a Shen en la soledad de la calle. Se quedó ahí hasta perder el automóvil de vista y entonces reaccionó, refunfuñando por lo bajo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar para alejarse cuanto antes de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que pasaba: Ash no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo, tan sólo quería entretenimiento y nada más, porque probablemente se sintiera solo de vez en cuando y necesitara compañía. Y en realidad, Shen estaba bien con eso. ¿Para qué pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el presente? Sonrió para sus adentros: Cuando se es el dios de la guerra, momentos tan simples como ese eran preciados regalos.

* * *

 _¡Tiempo sin entrar a este precioso fandom! Espero recuperar el tiempo perdido con algunas ideas random que tengo por ahí. Bien, este es el primer fic yaoi de KOF que subo por estas tierras y el segundo que escribo de esta pareja que la verdad me gusta muchísimo, espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, dejen algún comentario. Para ser sincera me costó un poco de trabajo a pesar de su sencillez, pero no estoy tan insatisfecha con el resultado… ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
